Tecton
Tecton is a superhero on Mighty Med. Summary Tecton is Kaz's favorite superhero that was brought to Mighty Med in episode 1. Powers, Abilities & Weakness Powers * Superhuman Strength - He has the strength of a superhuman. He can easily bend metal and can easily lift a 1,000 lb. weight with one arm. It is also mentioned that if he punches someone in the stomach, they'd die instantly. However, in Lair, Lair he does not seem to be as strong as Skylar Storm. *'Superhuman Speed' - He can run faster than the speed of sound. This was demonstrated in Fantasy League of Heroes, when a rocket was flying towards Oliver and Tecton was able to move fast enough to run from his bed and stop it one handed. However he couldn't keep up with Skylar Storm when she threw super fast punches at him. *'Flight' - He can fly faster than a speeding bullet. * Earthquake Generation '''- Tecton has connected with the center of the earth, allowing him generate strong earthquakes. When his body is at risk he looses control of this power. * '''Regenerative Healing Factor - He has a meteorite in his chest that always heals him, but if he's exposed to gargulon gas or when gargulon gas is formed by delta radiation reacting to something made of gold, Tecton's ability to heal is blocked. His healing factor allowed him to survive falling into the Earth's core. *'Invulnerability '- According to Oliver, Tecton is immune to pain. He could withstand Megahertz's electricity, was able to recover after a few seconds when Skylar knocked him back using her super speed to throw fast punches at him. However, he can still be rendered unconscious, such as when Skylar subdued him by repeatedly hitting him with her energy attacks. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand-Combat' - He is highly capable at hand to hand combat. * Bravery '- Like every superhero, he is very brave. Weakness *'Gargulon Gas '''- Gargulon gas (formed when delta radiation mixes with golden objects), it disrupts his healing factor. Known Enemies *Megahertz *Crimson Demon *Blue Demon *White Demon *Matt Demon * Skylar Storm Movies *Tecton Never Loses *Tecton Always Heals *Tecton's Tactical Takedown *Tecton's Tactical Takedown 2 Trivia *His name comes from the term Tectonic Plates. * Oliver knows Tecton's number (So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick) *He is the second hero after Skylar to be turned evil and become one of The Annihilator's servants. * His nemesis is Megahertz. *He imprisoned all three of the Crimson Demon's brothers in another dimension. *He could be a parody of '''Superman from DC comics and Hyperion from Marvel comics. *He has appeared in the episodes with the longest titles. *He has a bit of a rivalry with The Crusher, as they are two of the strongest super heroes around, that mimics Superman and Batman's rivalry. * His hair is slicked back in Season 2. *He is turned evil by Skylar. (Lair, Lair) *He turned back to a superhero due to the Annihilator's death. (Storm's End) * When Jordan threw a spear at Tecton, he had to pretend he was still wounded even after he healed himself so no one would suspect him. * He and Titanio both dislike Gus because of his incompetence while serving them at the Domain. Tecton even tried to throw the couch at him (though this was due to him being evil, as he put down the couch when he reverted back to normal). Appearances *Season 1 **Saving the People Who Save People **So You Think You Can Be A Side Kick **Fantasy League of Heroes *Season 2 **Lair, Lair **Storm's End Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Superhero Category:Males Category:Hero turned Bad Category:Temporary Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Template documentation Category:Videos